


Good Boys Do Their Homework

by TrashBunny



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Begging, Fondling, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Studying, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashBunny/pseuds/TrashBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup's grades are slipping due to lack of focus and motivation. Stoick hastily issues Hiccup a tutor believing his son will fail out of class. Hiccup expected a bespectacled, sweater vest wearing, scholarly type; what he received was a tall, dark and handsome man who made him sweat more than any math test could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boys Do Their Homework

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a one-shot commission for Clara-Bear on tumblr however the idea has branched into its own au. More chapters may be added in the future. ;^)

Hiccup argued that he had no need for a tutor. He was often deemed the smartest kid in class or 'that nerd' (most utterances can be credited to his snot-faced cousin, Snotlout), however when his father had gotten call from a few concerned teachers that Hiccup's grades were drifting and he spent most of his time doodling rather than listening and taking notes, Stoick took to the internet (because who uses phone books anymore?) to find a skilled and suitable tutor for his son. 

In Hiccup's defense, he got bored. He was more intelligent than the other students, he wanted to design, to draw and to create. He couldn't help but yawn and daydream during a long lecture on something he could read about on his own. The brunette would much rather be in wood shop, crafting something, or in art class, letting his imagination soar over canvas. But getting top marks in art didn't seem to mean anything to the school or to Stoick.  
  
In hindsight, Hiccup had not realized his grades were slipping so badly, and he did feel bad about it when he saw the disappointment in his father's face. Which honestly came to a surprise to the teen, he was settled on the idea that his father was too busy for him. Why pay attention to your scrawny, screw up of a son when there was more important things to be done? It was just never a thought that graced Hiccup's mind.  
  
But of course the great Stoick could not have a child who was failing school, no that would be bad for his image, yes this little 'hiccup' must be tucked under the rug.  
 

The very first lesson was a somewhat introduction to the programme. The brunette teen's tutor introduced himself as 'Mr. Black'. If Hiccup was asked, we would have admitted he had never imaged a simple high school tutor would look like this (he had pictured a much more Fishlegs looking person, with glasses and a pile of flashcards). Mr. Black was a very tall and thin man, willowy but there was an underlining authority to him that gave way to any doubts that he could be pushed over ever so simply. His features were sharp and intimidating if Hiccup was being honest with himself. Very unlike the more burly locals of his hometown. Based upon his appearance and his slight accent (English? Hiccup thought) Hiccup knew this man was not born in this small town.  
  
Mr. Black went over Hiccup's recent report cards, his essays, his test scores, his quizzes, everything academic. Shifting awkwardly in his kitchen room chair Hiccup couldn't help but feel a flush rise on his skin. Of course there was nothing embarrassing on any of the documentation scattered about the kitchen table, however just watching his newly appointed tutor silently pick up a sheet of paper scanning it quickly with his amber eyes, only to place it neatly in a pile beside him and retrieve another piece was quite daunting.  
  
Hiccup wanted to break the silence and say something in his defense but failed to think of anything off the tip of this tongue. Black continued on until the table was neat and tidy and he had looked at all of the papers.

“You're not stupid, Mr. Haddock.” The voice came as a surprise. Emerald eyes quickly darted up to meet his tutor's. “You need focus, discipline. I can already tell that you are an intelligent young man by the way you write your essays, you know what you are writing about and you seem to have a good sense of structure. Thought sometimes you seem to run off topic with your essays and need to work on your conclusions, they are weak. Now your test scores show quite the opposite as apposed to your essays, some suggest you do not even listen at all in class let alone study for them.”  
  
Hiccup felt the need to apologize but before he could move his lips his ashen faced tutor spoke again.

“Do you want to learn Mr. Haddock?”  
  
“Yeah.” Hiccup said surprised.  
  
“Do you want to pass these classes?”  
  
“Yes!”  
  
“Then why do you not study, or pay attention in class?” His voice was the same flat tone he used to introduce himself.  
  
“I do.” Hiccup defended.  
  
Mr. Black looked down at the piles of paperwork and notebooks.  
  
“It does not seem so.”  
  
Hiccup looked down at his lap subconsciously. He's never had anyone question his schoolwork before, he was honestly starting to feel a twinge of shame for himself.  
  
“I'm not here to criticize you, I am here to help you. That is my job. From what I can see you do not seem to have any weak spots in any specific field. Usually my job is to help a student with their English skills, but it seems you need -as I said before- self discipline and focus. You need to want to study and want to pass your tests.” He lifted a piece of paper. “Instead of doodling dragons.”  
  


The first session came to an end. Up in his room Hiccup lay on his bed with Toothless beside him. He was left flustered and embarrassed. He didn't know exactly why; he felt as if someone went through his journal and read aloud the most degrading parts. But at the same time he felt angry at himself for disappointing his tutor. A stranger his dad hired because he couldn't be bothered to help his own son, why should he be upset about disappointing Mr. Black?  
He rolled to his side and growled into the covers. This was stupid. He was being stupid. He didn't need a tutor. His dad just jumped on the idea instead of taking time to connect with his son. Not like that's something new for Hiccup, he thought bitterly.

  
“Have you been paying more attention in class, Mr. Haddock?” Mr. Black coolly spoke as he went through papers, sitting across the table from his student.  
  
“Yeah...” Hiccup responded, looking down at his homework. He felt a shiver whenever his tutor would speak after a long silence, as if he wasn't truly there, as if he were part of the background, coming to the front of the picture only to spook those around him. It put Hiccup on edge and made it hard to focus on his homework.  
  
“Have you been using the methods I suggested to you?”  
  
Hiccup swallowed. “Yes... Um, here look.” Feeling unreasonably flustered he presented his tutor with his notebook from school earlier this morning.  
Black extended his hand and accepted the notebook. Hiccup watched amber eyes read over the page. His tutor was one of those really-hard-to-read-types; this is their third formal meeting and yet Hiccup still couldn't tell what was going on behind his stoney (yet charming) face. So he just watched as he was judged.  
  
“You used the note-taking method I showed you.” He didn't phrase it like it was a question however Hiccup piped up a 'yes' regardless.  
  
“Good boy.”  
  
All the blood flushed to Hiccup's freckled face. “Ah, thank you sir.” Where did that come from? Since when did Mr. Black's approval mean anything to the brunette? When was the last time he called someone 'sir' and it not be sarcastic?  
  
“I can already see improvement in your notebook's structure here. If you keep this up Mr. Haddock, you might actually pass your test on Thursday. It is truly a wonderful thing when students actually pay attention to their tutors, to actually want to learn and improve their faults. I'm very pleased to know that you understand this, Mr. Haddock.” The tutor mused.  
  
“You know, actually, I'd rather you just call me 'Hiccup', all this 'Mr. Haddock' stuff makes me think of my dad y'know?” He waved his arms in an awkwardly comical manner.  
  
“Very well. I'm very pleased to know that you understand this, Hiccup.”

As their session came to an end Hiccup had discovered a few things: one, that math is stressful no matter what (even with tips and tricks from your private tutor), two, that he really liked the way Mr. Black praised him when he did something he suggested, and three, he liked the way Mr. Black said 'Hiccup' even   
more.

  
Waving goodbye to Astrid, Hiccup pressed the house key into the lock and opened the front door. He was immediately greeted with a curious 'murp' as a sleek black cat ran down stairs to see Hiccup.  
  
“Hey bud.” Hiccup dropped his school bag and lifted Toothless up for a hug; he could hear the cat purring already. “I missed you.”  
  
After a few sweet moments Hiccup put Toothless down and prompted for him to follow into the kitchen. Hiccup opened a cabinet, retrieved a colourful pouch and poured some cat treats out on the counter top (at first Stoick disliked having the feline on top of anywhere in the kitchen, but he soon realized that this was a battle he would not win, so 'the cat goes where the cat wants').  
  
After grabbing a drink from the refrigerator Hiccup went up to his room, he took his notebook out of his school bag and looked over it promptly. No doodles. Good spacing. Clean and neat hand writing (not the quick scribbles he usually takes). Exactly how Mr. Black would want.  
  
Today had been Thursday -the day he had his comp test- and Hiccup actually felt apprehensive, he can't wait to get his test back and show his score to his tutor, despite never caring about test scores before. Hiccup knew he wasn't a good test taker, even his tutor noticed that. He explained that some kids -no matter how smart- just do not test well. The brunette had enough stress he didn't need to add test anxiety to the top of it.  
  
Besides, what do test scores matter if you're going to invent something amazing? Or become a brilliant artist? Thomas Edison and Bill Gates pulled it off. So why not Hiccup H. Haddock?  
  
Okay slow down Hiccup. He thought to himself, he reasoned that he was honestly just anxious about his test scores. He wanted to impress Mr. Black, even if he was a bad test taker he could still improve. Try his best and all that stuff one hears teachers and parents spouting on about. Whatever, he thought, school's over, he won't get his test back until tomorrow and even then he wouldn't see his tutor again until Saturday.  
  
In the pit of his stomach Hiccup felt a twinge of excitement at that thought. He would never admit it but he just really wanted to here Mr. Black praise him again.  
  


Once again there was silence while Hiccup and his tutor sat at the table, schoolwork piled neatly around them. Mr. Black had expressed pride for Hiccup when he received his most recent test scores from last Thursday's test. Hiccup has scored higher than he did previously, and he worked on better-to the point- explanations. Just as Black and the his teachers would want. Hiccup stared down at his nearly finished practice sheet Mr. Black had written up for him to do as he looked over more school work and wrote notes for the boy. The willowy man took a sip of coffee while examining this weeks schoolwork. Hiccup took a glance at his tutor waiting for him to comment then returned to his work sheet. Mr. Black's work sheet did not read like regular school work. It read more like a puzzle of logic, the questions seemed to test intelligence much more than memorization. Hiccup enjoyed them but he couldn't help but comment.  
  
“This seems like an I.Q test, not the usual homework my teachers give me. Are you trying to see if I'm a genius here?” He laughed.  
  
“It is my method, Hiccup,” The boy felt a rush at the mention of his name. “I'm here to produce not only good test takers, but students who know how to learn, to study, and most importantly how to think.” He set the papers down and looked across at his student. “I think it has been working with you Hiccup. Though our time together has only been brief, I can already see so much improvement. Not only in your school ethic but in your test work. Now I have not been tutoring you long enough to see a report card, however if you keep this pace going I can see a chart full of A's in your future.” Mr. Black gave the most slightest of smiles.  
  
“You must really want to succeed, do you not?”  
  
“Ah, yes I do.”  
  
“Good boy.” Mr. Black subtly breathed. “I'm proud of you for taking his all so seriously. When I first spoke with your father I knew all you needed was a little guidance and confidence in your schoolwork and your grades would rise.”  
  
Hiccup felt a heat in his face, embarrassed by the praise he looked back down at his work sheet. When did his heart start racing?  
  
“Now what is the problem my boy?”  
  
Hiccup sucked in his breath, making at odd noise. “Aw, no, nothing's wrong. I'm just finishing this up is all hah.” He laughed awkwardly at himself.  
  
Mr. Black sat back in his chair and put on a contemplative face.  
  
Hiccup tried to ignore the quickening of his pulse and the redness on his face, he shifted in his seat and chewed his lower lip as he tried to focus on the last question his tutor had for him. But his thoughts clouded his focus, he felt so flustered and embarrassed. Why? Just because he got praised again?  
Hiccup lightly set his pencil down and looked over his work sheet quickly to double check before he would give it to his tutor. But that seemed to be too late as Mr. Black was right beside Hiccup. When did he get up? Hiccup must have been too flustered to notice.  
  
The paper work was removed by a slim, long fingered hand. Before he returned to his own seat, Hiccup's dark haired tutor said. “Be at ease, Hiccup. I'm not here to judge you, I'm here to help.” He put his hand on Hiccup's shoulder. “However it seems you don't need me as much as your father feared.” Mr. Black was looking at the papers.  
  
“Thank you sir.” Hiccup's glance remained downward.  
  
Mr. Black moved his hand in an almost unconscious manner in small circles on Hiccup's shoulder and upper back. “I take it you do not receive praise very often? Is that why you look away so shyly? Well I am an honest man, and I am honest when I praise you, Hiccup.” There was a sternness in the tutor's voice.  
Hiccup shivered and he knew his tutor felt it run down his back where his hand remained. Mr. Black left his hand there for a moment more before removing it wordlessly and returning to his chair.

Later that night, much after his tutor had left, after his father came home, after they had an out of sync awkward dinner conversation between father and son, after he went to bed; Hiccup found himself unable to sleep. After many different sleeping positions were tried, the frustrated boy kicked his covers off and just lay there on his sheets. It was a hot night anyway. But he still wasn't comfortable.  
  
Shamefully his thoughts focused on his tall, pencil thin, and handsomely hollowed faced tutor. The freckled boy could picture his face perfectly in his mind, behind his closed eyes. He mentally drew the details of the depths of his nearly golden hazel eyes. Then remembered the way those eyes gazed at him from across the table. The focused and unreadable face (with the ever so slight sign of being a life long upperclassman) that face with words just waiting to drip out. Gods he would do anything to please that man. Even the faintest of grins he received from those thin lips made Hiccup feel like he did something right for once, like he made someone proud of him. He always felt like such a screw up, but Mr. Black saw through his bad posture and runaway mouth. He saw who Hiccup wished he could be all of the time; the intelligent inventor, the imaginative artist, the dreaming scholar and everything good he wanted to be. He knew Mr. Black could see that side of him. He knew it.  
  
Hiccup's face was hot, his cheeks burned scarlet as his heart rate increased. He felt a familiar needy pressure between his legs. His hand was cold when it carefully found its way in to the warmth of his boxers. With his other hand he pulled his boxers down, allowing more room as he began to knead first then the cold of his hand quickly became warm as he started to stroke himself.  
  
He thought of Mr. Black saying his name, grabbing his brunette hair and praising him, urging him on. 'good boy' he would say as he explored Hiccup's body. Hiccup imagined a lean and toned man under that black suit, the same man would pull Hiccup closer, giving him ease to push inside and thrust roughly. He imagined his tutor to be a powerful man, one not afraid to get rough (just as Hiccup would crave it). Hiccup knew he was loud but Black didn't mind, no he encouraged it, muttering out sweet nothings and praise for ever moan and whine that escaped his lips.  
  
Slick now with pre-fluids, Hiccup was thrusting into his hand, fantasizing that it was his tutor who was jerking him. His right hand had been covering his mouth to muffle his moans long since he started his fantasy. He had thought to move it to his bed side table to retrieve a tissue but he was too late, he flushed hotly and bit down on his lip as he rocked his hips into his hand, spilling over it and on to his stomach and chest.  
  
His ecstasy lasted only moments but gods Hiccup was letting it roll over him in pleasurable waves, he wanted it to last as long as he could. Sweat dripped from his forehead and drool dribbled down his chin. Moving his hand from his mouth he allowed for deep gasps of air to fill his lungs and soon his chest eased and   
  
his eyes felt tired at last.  
  
He promptly cleaned up his mess and pulled his blankets over himself. Within minutes he was asleep.

  
It was Wednesday, Hiccup had already layed out his notes and schoolwork for his tutor to look over. He was brewing coffee for him even though he knew the man brought his own. Hiccup was nervous but excited to see his tutor again. Nervous because, well the ashen man had become Hiccup's newest source of masturbatory material. He didn't think it would end up that way, he gave a laugh at himself. His fantasies of his tutor gave him incredible orgasms. Only now he started to crave the real thing.  
  
But how would that even be possible? He laughed at himself again. Why would a man as great as Mr. Black want someone like Hiccup?  
Quickly he put that thought away when we heard a knocking on the door. He took a breath and walked over to open it, Toothless was crouching near by, ready to pounce.  
  
“Good afternoon Hiccup.” Mr. Black greeted as he entered Hiccup's home.  
  
“Same to you, uh, sir.” He stumbled over his words. Seeing his tutor in real life and not in a fantasy threw him off for a moment. He flushed in embarrassment which caused him to quickly start chatting up Mr. Black. Eventually they reached the table and Hiccup brought his own chair a bit too close than socially allowed next to his superior.  
  
“You've been a big help to me, so uh, thanks.” Hiccup said. It seemed he couldn't stop talking today.  
  
“It's been a pleasure, it is my job, Hiccup.” Mr. Black said coolly. “However since our last session your father and I spoke about your improvement. I convinced him that you truly just needed a little help to get your grades back up. Which they are. So it seems you may not need my services much longer.”  
Hiccup felt a thump in his heart.  
He wanted to scream out 'but I need you' however he held his tongue.  
  
“But you're helping me so much.”  
  
“Indeed.” Mr. Black closed his eyes momentarily and sighed.  
  
“I like having you here. To help me with my mistakes and t-things. You make it so easier to focus, you make me want to do my school work. I want to do well for you!” He sputtered out before Mr. Black could say anything. In his anxious fit his hand found it's way on his tutor's thigh.  
The older man had a sudden expression of being taken aback as he looked at the flushed face of the teenager. He quickly composed himself.  
  
“I did not know you regarded me so strongly Mr. Haddock.” He cleared his throat.  
  
“Uh, yeah, I do.”  
  
There was a silence. Hiccup's face burned while he averted his eyes from his tutor. He stared straightly ahead and noticed his hand. In a panic he started to pull away but to the freckled teen's heart pounding surprise his tutor had placed his own slim hand over Hiccup's.  
  
“It's alright Hiccup.” The tutor's words smoothed over the anxious boy like a mist. Mr. Black moved ran his free hand into Hiccup's shaggy brunette hair.  
Hiccup subtly hummed as he closed his eyes at the gentle contact.  
  
“You've been doing so well Hiccup, no need to act out now.” His voice was so smooth and hot it stirred up Hiccup's midnight desires.  
Before he quite registered what he was doing Hiccup had lifted himself from his chair beside the older man's, placed one hand on the other's chest, his other lingered on Mr. Black's shoulder as he leaned in to plant a kiss.  
  
Mr. Black's lips tasted just as they did in his fantasies, warm, strong and with a trace of the dark coffee he drank. He did not pull away or reprimand the teenager. For a moment Hiccup believed he was in one of his fantasies, though reality quickly formed around him when he released the kiss.  
  
“Oh my god! I'm, I'm, S-sir I'm so sorry, I didn't me-” Mr. Black placed a slim finger over Hiccup's lips and gave a soft hushing sound.  
  
“It's alright. I am aware of the hormonal desires of a budding youth. It is natural for you to express your needs, Hiccup.” Mr. Black stroked his hair again. There was a gleam of lightness in his deep amber eyes.   
  
“It's okay to want to be touched.” He stroked his hand down from Hiccup's hair to his nape. The sensation sent shivers down the boy's spine. He flushed deeply knowing his tutor felt it.  
  
“You're a brilliant boy Hiccup.” Black traced thin circles along the back of Hiccup's neck. “You deserve so much more attention than you receive.”  
  
Hiccup let out a breath of air. “T-thank you sir.” He was too flustered to say anything more. Very unusual for the usually talkative teenager, though he feared if he said something it would come out sounding stupid and he'd make a fool of himself.  
  
Mr. Black pulled Hiccup closer -even into his lap- and he kissed him. This time the kiss was deep, both sides pressing against each other's lips. The pressure send Hiccup's mind buzzing, he's never been kissed like this before. His tutor was a romantic kisser, as Hiccup would describe: deep, meaningful, passionate but still with an essence of chaste.  
  
Mr. Black broke the kiss first. Hiccup could not help feeling a pang of disappointment, he could have stayed in that kiss forever.  
  
“Are you alright?” He said to the dazed faced boy.  
  
“Mhmm.”  
  
Hiccup ached to continue this fantasy. He wanted this. He knew he did, ever since the tall, ashen man entered his home and gave him praise. He wanted more of this. So he said it.  
  
“I... I want this.” He kissed his tutor again.

  
Hiccup stifled a moan as Mr. Black kissed along his jawline. He was on the kitchen counter top, his shirt was off over on the floor, his skinny legs hanging over the side, buckling slightly at the hot kisses and nips that covered his neck and collarbone. The raven haired man was braising him up with grips on the back of his neck and lower back.  
  
Hiccup was painfully erect at this time. His dick throbbed in the confines of his jeans. His blush only darkened as he knew Mr. Black could feel it pressed against his own black slacks. He whined at the continued contact on his sensitive body.  
  
“You're being so good, Hiccup.” Black breathed when he raised his lips from Hiccup's neck. He lightly brushed Hiccup's bulge, a wet spot had already formed in his pants.  
  
Hiccup gasped.  
  
“Will you please-” He stuttered.  
  
Black raised a very thin eyebrow in a feigned perplexed expression.  
  
“Will I what?” The older man's voice dripped with dominance. Hiccup had no idea how much it would turn him on.  
  
Hiccup made a pathetic grumble in the back of his throat. “Please.. er...” He looked away blushing redder than a tomato. “I want you to...uh.. fuck me.”  
  
Hiccup swallowed hard. He couldn't believe he said that, but the words just kept coming out. “I've wanted it for a while, I, you make me so.. you make me feel wanted sir. Like I mean something. Gods I just...”  
  
“As I said, it's natural for a boy your age to have desires, and needs.” He accentuated every word with a light stroke along the small of Hiccup's back and up his spine.  
  
“You're biggest insecurity is others not recognizing you for who you are Hiccup, a smart, artistic, beautiful boy.” Mr. Black stroked his face gently. “But I saw it in you, and you're infatuated.”  
  
Hiccup was overcome with fear that Mr. Black was rejecting him but all anxiety melted when he was kissed by the older man, as if he felt Hiccup's anxiety.  
  
“You're a brilliant boy.” Mr. Black cupped Hiccup's hot face.   
  
Hiccup hummed at the praise and the contact.  
  
“I would not mind keeping you.” Black kissed Hiccup again and the fire was returning.  
  
Hiccup wiped the hot tears away from the corners of his emerald eyes. He remembered -with a throb- his arousal. Once again acting if he felt Hiccup's needs his tutor removed one hand from the boy's face and brought it to his wet crotch to gently kneed and palm at the -painfully restricting- fabric. Hiccup closed his eyes and moaned, griping the counter top hard so he did not waver. Mr. Black undid Hiccup's jeans button and zipper, then pulled down his boxers, freeing his erection. Hiccup hissed at the sudden change of temperature but was soon soothed by Mr. Black's hand returning his hand to his cock.  
  
Hiccup relished in the moment. His tutor was stroking his dick, in real life, this was real, he was living a fantasy. He felt so hot and flushed all over and everything sparked. It just felt so good. He let his voice go wanton. Closing his eyes; he was in ecstasy.  
  
Without warning he spilt over his tutor's slim hand and his own bare stomach and chest.  
  
“There you are, what a good boy. It may have not been the fuck you wanted, but all will come in due time.” Hiccup didn't hear anything after 'good boy', he was lost in his post-orgasm bliss.

Taking deep breaths Hiccup recovered himself soon after. His body still hot and tingling, he looked up at his tutor's face.  
  
“T-thank you.” He managed to breath out.  
  
“You needn't be.” He smiled with half lidded eyes. "Though it certainly didn't take much contact for you to reach your ecstasy. He hummed in light amusement. "Ah the pleasures of youth."  
  
Hiccup bit back a snarky comment. He didn't quite care if he was teased, he just got a real life hand job by his super hot private tutor. Not even Dagur could irritate him right now.   
  
Mr. Black gazed at the beautiful mess the teenager was. He showed the faintest smile.   
  
Recovering a bit more from his bliss Hiccup noticed the bulge in his tutor's dark slacks then brought his eyes back up to meet the older's eyes.  
  
“I can take care of myself, it is quite alright.”  
  
“But-”  
  
A sticky finger was brought to his lips. He was hushed.  
  
“Next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mr. Pitch Black always leaves one wanting more.


End file.
